dss_iiifandomcom-20200215-history
USS Iowa
The USS Iowa is a battleship belonging to the US Navy. The Iowa that will be implemented in the game will be the BB-61 variant. Iowa is reserved for use by Qutzy only. The Iowa sports multiple turrets spread across the deck which deals damage. In real life, it sports a length of 270.4 metres (887 feet 3 inches). The hull is seen with mainly a shade of grey, typical of many battleships. Since the ship is still under construction, it is unknown how high the main deck is from the sea level in-game. USS Iowa was decommissioned thrice, commissioned once and recommissioned twice. It served in both WW2 and the Korean War. The Backstory Early life and Battery USS Iowa was laid down on the 27th June 1940 and commissioned for the first time on 22 February 1943 with Captain John McCrea in command of the ship. Her main arms consisted of 9 16in/50 calibre Mk 7 guns, which were able to fire 1.2 ton (2,700 lb) armour-piercing shells up to 20nmi away. Her secondary arms consisted of 20 5in/38 calibre guns in twin mounts, which were able to fire targets at up to 12nmi away. It was also fitted with an array of Oerlikon 20 mm and Bofors 40mm anti-aircraft guns to defend Allied carriers from enemy strikes. World War 2 (1943-1945) Iowa was put for a sea trial on 24 February 1943 in the Chesapeake Bay and along the Atlantic coast. Her first journey to serve in WW2 was for Newfoundland on the 27th August 1943 to counter the threat of the Tirpitz (a German battleship). It returned to the States on October 25th for maintenance at Norfolk Navy Yard. After refueling, Iowa was the vehicle of choice for President Roosevelt, Cordell Hull (Secretary of State) and others on their journey to Algeria, which was the first leg of a journey to the Tehran Conference. Iowa completed her presidential escort on the 16th December by returning Roosevelt to the US. Iowa departed again from the States on 2 January 1944 as the flagship of Battleship Division 7. It went through the Panama Canal on 7 January in advance of her combat debut in the campaign for the Marshall Islands. Iowa continued to fight in the war in numerous battles right until the end. Post WW2 (1945-1949) USS Iowa arrived in Seattle on the 15th October 1945, and then set sail for Long Beach for training operations until being sent back to Japan in 1946 to serve as flagship for the 5th fleet. On 25 March 1946, she returned to the states and resumed her role as a training ship. In October 1946, she underwent an overhaul and modernization which resulted in the loss of a number of 20 mm and 40 mm gun mounts, but also in the addition of the SK-2 Radar. She was formally decommissioned (for the first time) on 24 March 1949. Korean War (1951-1952) USS Iowa was reactivated on 14 July 1951 due to the invasion of North Korea to South Korea, and was fully recommissioned into service on 25 August. She set sail for Korean waters in March 1952. In her combat debut in the Korean War, she fired her main guns near Wonsan-Songjin on 8 April 1952, with the objective of wiping out North Korean supply lines. On 13 April, Iowa shelled enemy positions which resulted in the death of approximately 100 enemy soldiers as well as destroying six gun emplacements and a division headquarters. The next day, she entered Wonsan Harbour and shelled warehouses, observation posts and railroad marshalling yards. On 20 April, she shelled railroad lines at Tanchon before sailing to Chindong for a two-day bombardment to the North Korean troops. Her final operation was in October 1952, where she engaged in 43 gun strikes on targets in the vicinity of Wonsan, Songjin, Kojo, Chaho, Towjo, Simpo, Hungnam and Northern Inchon, and in 27 bombline operations. She established eligibility for the UN Service Medal and the Korean Service Medal.Category:Ships Category:Exclusive Category:Trello Buildlist